This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is an ancillary study to collect data from the 45 subjects enrolled in Protocol 16997(SPID 0094). The purpose of this project is to determine which method is best for understanding the relationship between adrenocortical stress and menopausal symptoms by comparing urine cortisol and ACTH cortisol stimulation testing for symptomatic menopausal women. It will also assess the impact of traditional acupuncture (TA), alternative acupuncture (AA), and waiting control (WC) on the ACTH pathway by measuring ACTH cortisol stimulation and urine cortisol at baseline (entry) and at exit.